To examine and prove the stereochemical structure of biologically important compounds, such as drugs, metabolites and natural products, employing various NMR techniques. To study products from reaction of nucleophiles upon arene oxides (known as causative agents in carcinogenesis). To study conformations of macromolecules and substrate-enzyme interactions. To study the interaction of heme and hemoproteins with ligands.